The present invention generally relates to bicycle suspension stems and, more particularly, to a bicycle suspension stem with an integrated pivot between a static part and a suspended part to provide vibration and impact absorption.
Unsuspended vehicles provide for uncomfortable rides. For example, a fully rigid bicycle transfers the roughness of the travelling surface to the rider via contact points between the rider and the bicycle. Vibrations and impacts are generally transferred to a rider's hands via a handlebar, feet via pedals, and posterior via a saddle. Vibrations and impacts can cause fatigue, soreness, and/or injury, ultimately leading to decreased performance ability of the rider.
Various constructions for suspension systems provide relief from such vibrations and impacts. Suspension forks and frames are often implemented in mountain bicycles. These suspension systems are too heavy and too inefficient to implement in road bikes, which are desired to be light and stiff. As such, most road bicycles remain fully rigid thereby providing decreased ride quality and comfort.